1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer networks, data accessing and processing systems. More specifically the present invention relates to a system of computers linked into a neural simulation network, or hive, with neural elements at remote sites which mimics and is placed in parallel operation, switch by switch, with an existing call routing telecommunications network to simulate the operation of the telecommunication network. The simulation network plots a call routing vector by forwardly chaining vector links through the simulation network and relaying as a response, or echo, the vector information so that the call is placed through the telecommunications network with maximum efficiency of bandwidth usage and computer capacity. Assume, for example, that the average call has seven call detail records (CDR). The present system correlates the billing entity locally, so that the system finds and sends only the one real CDR that the system has determined to have all the valid call components. The remaining six CDRs are thereby eliminated locally and are not transmitted to a central computer since they are redundant, and six sevenths, or 86 percent of bandwidth is saved.
Thus the routing vector determines which telecommunications provider will own the call and thus determines the billing rate for the call, the rate information being incorporated into the call routing vector data. The billing rate is estimated from the moment the call is initiated, and the accuracy of the estimate increases as the call progresses so that billing takes places in real time. This billing method is known as a “fuzzy system” because it takes partial data samples and continuously projects an estimated total in real time. The more data exchanged through system messages that is through chaining, the more accurate the extrapolation becomes, until it reaches one hundred percent accuracy. The interactive simulation creates a data warehouse virtual environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been individual computers loaded with programs for routing telephone calls and generating billing for telephone and electrical utilities, which rely upon the processing power and data within the single computer. A problem with these single computer applications has been that more processing power and data access capability are needed, as well as increased bandwidth usage, together with web and virtual world access. Another related problem is that billing is not done in real time, which particularly complicates debiting of calling cards. Solutions to these problems are presented in the published doctoral dissertation of the present inventor, entitled Designing Hot billing Systems for Large Volume and or Complex Network, submitted for the degree of Doctor of Philosophy in Management for the present inventor at California Coast University in November of 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference. Also incorporated by reference are the contents of a provisional patent application filed by the present inventor on Feb. 24, 2000, Ser. No. 60/184,537, entitled Intelligent Component Billing System.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,113, issued to Bhusri on Mar. 2, 1999, discloses an exemplary telecommunications system that relies upon the operation of a single, central computer. The '113 patent discloses a system for service control and operations for a telecommunication network, wherein the system communicates with a plurality of interconnected telecommunications network elements via a switching and signaling subsystem. The system provides and controls the various functions of the telecommunications network, such as call processing and routing, automatic fault detection and correction, interactive provision of services to customers, fraud detection and control, identification of patterns of network abuse, data collection of call activity at each network and network element, production of a data record for each network element, and production of a data record for each call placed within the network. To accomplish the aforementioned tasks, Bhusri relies upon a centralized mainframe computer. Consequently, the system disclosed by Bhusri is inherently susceptible to system faults, overloads and bottlenecks, since it is highly dependent upon the operation of the single central computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,532, issued to Gottlieb et al. on Jun. 30, 1998, discloses a telecommunications system incorporating a concentrator, or centralized mainframe computer, in which call records are generated from various network elements processing a call. A consolidation feed acts as a concentrator for the various records. However, since the concentrator receives the call records at different times, the invention provides the concentration with a count of different network elements that have to process the call. This allows the concentrator to match and merge the records after all of the records indicated in the final count have been received. In order to maintain the count, a buffer count is updated through the elements of the network used to build the call. As the volume of calls increases, the amount of duplicate data grows geometrically. Consequently, the centralized mainframe becomes increasingly susceptible to data congestion. Furthermore, the redundancy of the system does not enable real-time activities, such as billing and fraud detection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,875, issued to Walker et al on Sep. 7, 1999, discloses a billing and collection system comprising an access management computer enabling payment, for a service provided over a data network, to be made for a telephone connection to a shared revenue billing network wherein the telephone connection to the billing network regulates access to the service provided over the data network. Walker discloses a system incorporating multiple computers each having specific functions. However, Walker discloses a centralized system in which multiple gathering computers having specific functions assist in processing information for a centralized mainframe computer. Walker does not disclose a vector-based system enabling the performance of real-time functions such as real-time billing and fraud detection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,145, issued to Farris et al on Sep. 1, 1998, discloses a system and method for utilizing a common signaling network controlling a communications system for detecting predetermined events, executing predetermined events, and preventing a predetermined script upon detection of said events. This is accomplished strictly by building an SS7 vector route as the call travels through the different STP network elements. The monitors are programmed to trap and temporarily record predetermined data associated with specific events intended to be blocked or controlled. Therefore, Farris discloses a vector-based system enabling certain real-time activities. Specifically, the system is directed for use in providing real-time fraud detection and real-time detection of other predefined events. However, the system disclosed by Farris is not designed for, and does not enable, real-time billing or data manipulation to create a billable entity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,352, issued to Elliott et al. on Jun. 16, 1998, discloses a system in which data incorporated in call detail records (CDRs), obtained from network switches, are subjected to processing by a statistics engine which maintains separate counts for CDR events relating to certain calls, such as 800 number and 900 number calls. Although Elliott discloses a system enabling real-time function, it is limited to a generalized statistical engine and thus does not include functionality necessary for real-time billing, fraud detection and comprehensive report generation summarizing the flow of funds.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a telecommunications system overcoming the drawbacks and limitations of the prior art.
In one aspect of the invention, a computer network system is provided that parallels and simulates an existing organization possessing a telecommunications network, so that the system does not tax the capacity of the existing network.
In another aspect of the present invention a computer network system is provided which plots and updates a call routing vector for each call through forward chaining of vector links, and relays the vector information to the telecommunication network through rearward chaining for placement of all calls. The system determines routing vectors for all calls, whether individually or for clusters of calls, from point A to point B and monitors and changes the vector as necessary to avoid a network trouble area or to maximize available bandwidth usage. Thus, the system analyzes, monitors and assigns a vector to each call that occurs in the telecommunications network. Furthermore, each node of the system has the latest real time network traffic patterns and conditions, enabling the nodes to make informed network traffic decisions.
In another aspect of the present invention the computer network system plots a call routing vector providing the lowest billing rate available for that call at that moment and contains pricing data so that billing begins at the moment a call is initiated and continues in real time as the call progresses.
In another aspect of the present invention the simulation network minimizes bandwidth usage by performing call routing calculations at individual junction points within the telecommunications network and sending only summarized information packets over network links.
In another aspect of the present invention, a network system is provided that maximizes telecommunications network processing power by shunting calls from computers momentarily operating at or near capacity, and thus having smaller buffers, to less taxed computers having larger buffers.
In another aspect of the present invention, the network system operates in conjunction with antiquated telecommunications technology, so that existing equipment is not wasted and the cost of updating/upgrading is minimized.
In another aspect of the present invention, the network system performs network trouble-shooting functions aimed at minimizing down time and platform failure, by substantially immediately warning a repair crew of the nature and location of a problem. Preferably, in this manner, system integrity is maintained via a proactive preventative maintenance program.
In another aspect of the present invention, the network system is relatively redundant and inexpensive to assemble and operate.